


Miracle and Wonder

by jmtorres



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Family, Gen, Nostalgia, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-04
Updated: 2006-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So a very close friend of mine from high school got married this weekend, and as one of my wedding presents for her, I recreated a Star Wars vid I made, oh, five years ago, when the only way I could get footage into iMovie was to point a digital camcorder at the television. The original vid no longer exists (thankfully?). I looked high and low for a copy, and couldn't find anything. </p><p>I remember a good deal of how the original went, and it was very literalist--"lasers in the jungle" were the speederbike chase on Endor; "a distant constellation dying in a corner of the sky" was always the Death Star blowing up; "a shattering of shop windows" was Luke getting sucked through the window into the Cloud City core. A good deal of that stayed in the vid, but some things, I changed, because as I started figuring out what I was doing, the theme that revealed itself was one of nostalgia: <i>These are the days of miracle and wonder</i>, says the song, and that's how we felt about Star Wars when we were young, before we got cynical about George Lucas and the prequels and everything. </p><p>Nostalgia is something I could never have accomplished at the time; you can't be nostalgic for something you're right in the middle of. But now, looking back, this vid is about all the things in those movies that warmed my heart, that I wanted to share with and remind the Bride of.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Miracle and Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> So a very close friend of mine from high school got married this weekend, and as one of my wedding presents for her, I recreated a Star Wars vid I made, oh, five years ago, when the only way I could get footage into iMovie was to point a digital camcorder at the television. The original vid no longer exists (thankfully?). I looked high and low for a copy, and couldn't find anything. 
> 
> I remember a good deal of how the original went, and it was very literalist--"lasers in the jungle" were the speederbike chase on Endor; "a distant constellation dying in a corner of the sky" was always the Death Star blowing up; "a shattering of shop windows" was Luke getting sucked through the window into the Cloud City core. A good deal of that stayed in the vid, but some things, I changed, because as I started figuring out what I was doing, the theme that revealed itself was one of nostalgia: _These are the days of miracle and wonder_ , says the song, and that's how we felt about Star Wars when we were young, before we got cynical about George Lucas and the prequels and everything. 
> 
> Nostalgia is something I could never have accomplished at the time; you can't be nostalgic for something you're right in the middle of. But now, looking back, this vid is about all the things in those movies that warmed my heart, that I wanted to share with and remind the Bride of.

**[Miracle and Wonder](http://jmtorres.dreamhosters.com/vids/bitbdivx.avi)** \- please right-click and save as to download  
(AVI, divx, 27.1MB, 3:19, 640x270, 29.97fps)  
song Boy in the Bubble by Paul Simon  
original Star Wars trilogy by George Lucas  


**Author's Note:**

> Also at [dreamwidth](http://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/948160.html).


End file.
